


scenting you (is equivalent to finding you in lee minho's book apparently)

by bellafaithy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Multi, bff jilix, cuz i cant tag for life, felix is a little oblivious, felix's a sweetheart, half-witch!felix, i guess, it's a world where supernaturals live peacefully with humans!, side Taekook - Freeform, tags will be added further the chaps, werewolf!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafaithy/pseuds/bellafaithy
Summary: even after all those months, Minho still couldn't figure out how to ask for what he wants, what he Needs, delicately. to put it simply.felix had thought it would be simpler to just ask. but they could work this out.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	scenting you (is equivalent to finding you in lee minho's book apparently)

Felix doesn’t think much when he gets into university and his friends from highschool start gushing over the possibility of meeting their soulmates—though with the friendly reminder slipped in once in a while that not everyone had the luxury of having one.  
If he could call it a luxury.

Not everyone has a Fated soulmate: determined from birth and will bump into each other one way or another, when they were young or old, ready or not, and their soul will intertwine to each other so hard, so coiled that it is unbreakable.

But like mentioned beforehand, not everyone experience this. This curious phenomenon that is the bonding. If you happen to be a Fated soulmate to your partner yet you’re just an average person with average needs, then you might not feel it.

The undeniable stretch of the bond as you grow closer with your soulmate, or distinct. 

“Have you ever considered meeting people other than your kind and humans?” some of his friends had inquired him once. Felix had guessed that that must had stemmed from his origin of birth. He is half werewolf, half witch, after all. And he never ventures out of those two kinds.

He’s heard some of the people back at his old school and town who had befriended people of other kinds—werewolves in particular. He’s never heard of vampires or faes.  
Those said people would boast about it whenever chances so much as glance at them. Probably due to the fact that a majority of those people there never has the chance of gracing themselves with the likes of werewolves, powerful territorial beast conjured up inside a human flesh.

Not that witches are so visible anywhere to the point that they are considered a commonly sight, no. But out of seventy inhuman presence that you would spot, one of them could possibly be a werewolf.

But Felix doesn’t seem to mind much about them. He doesn’t think he’ll bump into one in the near future like how his friends like to fantasize once in a while.

The cafeteria is bustling with students and honestly, Felix has never seen a university cafe so fitted with students, didn’t even expect it to be, even, considering this faculty is close to a few restaurants quite popular for the food they serve.

When he is queuing up for the food stall, someone had bumped into him and spilled their drink on his side, horrified and profusely apologizing to Felix at the accident.

Felix had just winch from the cold and dismissed the other’s apology politely, saying it’s fine before finding the nearest sink to get the residue of the drink off of his shirt. At least he wasn’t wearing a white one.

Some people had been staring at him the moment he got there, just a few but it’s enough to make him wonder if he looks so much like a foreigner or that some of them had caught up to his status immediately.

He soaks up a compacted pile of tissues with water and presses them to his soiled shirt, dabs all over the dirty part before using dry tissues after deeming them clean and presentable enough.

What a week.

He takes a glance at his wrist watch and decides lunch is going to be just cream pie today, so he waltzes towards the nearest store.

But right when he is going through the hallway, he feels something behind, a looming presence. Strong yet subtle. He turns to look just in time for someone to run into him, a good 150 pound worth of a solid muscle wall that tramples the both of them and has Felix crashing down on his butt and barely misses the back of his head, the air wheezing out of his chest when this _brick wall_ of a person bumps their head on his chest.

Felix momentarily shuts his eyes, arms splayed beside his head in painful mortification.

“Erghh...” he hears himself and the person—a guy, groans alongside him, feels him lifts himself up from Felix’s chest with a hand splayed over his chest between his collarbones and Felix is in too much pain (mostly mortification and shock) to respond to anything other than cursing at his own luck.

When the seconds pass and this guy shows no sign of getting up and just leave Felix to tend to his own misery (his tailbone is tingling at this point), Felix peels open his eyes and makes eye contact with a round-eyed black orbs.

“Dude,” Felix hisses. “Get off. You’re heavy.”

The guy blinks, like he’s figuring out just now that he’s lying on top of a complete stranger, and Felix is about to push him aside himself when the guy finally moves and sits up to his hind legs, Felix quickly getting up and pulling his legs away from underneath him and up to his chest, glaring at the stranger with an involuntary pout.

He feels a little bad for snapping at the stranger just now, his head and back still hurts, but the stranger just keeps looking at him with these big round eyes like Felix is some kind of a new species that the world has never seen before.

“Ermm. Are you okay?” he asks instead, sneaking a glance around them and is relived that only a very few of students saw their mishap, looking at them briefly before quickly going over their own business.

The stranger nods, ebony loose fringe swaying over his eyes and Felix blinks, startled.

“Okay,” he says, making to get up and gather his bag and notebook that are scattered all around them after that nasty hit. “I’m really sorry for bumping on you. I’ll get going then.”

It’s not his fault so he doesn’t need to apologize, but looking at how quite and stoic this stranger who keeps looking at him like that, he suddenly feels like he needs to get away from there quick, cheeks and ears feeling a bit too warm for his liking.

He bolts away in records time. When he turns for one last look at the guy before rounding at a corner, that guy is still on his knees, inert on his spot looking deeply confused, and Felix colours.

What an odd day. And a guy.

He comes home from class a bit late and his mom takes one brisk look at him before cornering him up to the fridge with that Something Happens Today I Wanna Know look on her face.

“What?” he asks, feeling a bit small underneath her scrutinizing eyes.

She takes a sniff of his scent and gasps dramatically. “Who is it? Is she a nice person? She doesn’t smell like your familiar girl.”

Felix frowns so much that it looks so comical. “Girl? What girl? Mom, I’ve only been there for less than a week. What’re you talking about?”

His mom sobers and cocks her head to the side. “Ahh. It’s a guy, then?”

Something clicks in Felix’s head and the flashbacks of previous incident come flooding his mind and the blush that comes with it betrays the emotion he puts up before his mom.

“Oh my god, mom. It was just an accident. God, you and your wolf senses,” he jokes, nervously laughing away his embarrassment.

“What accident?” Felix takes out a glass bottle of his favourite chocolate milk shake and uncaps it. The mom knows already since his birth that Felix will find something to distract himself and run away from moments like this so she tails close behind him when he exits the kitchen, the bottle rim stubborn to his mouth.

“Just...A guy ran into me at the cafe and got all over me. Probably his scent got stuck on me.”

“Hmm,” his mom doesn’t press anymore, which is glad because he likes to enjoy his milkshake till the very last drop even after all these years. But she looks confused, and a bit theorizing, if he may say. Hypothetical looking.

He doesn’t know how he smells to others even though he’s a hybrid, technically speaking. Half witch, half werewolf.

He really is stronger on the witch blood line. But his mother has said that he smells like flowers, like a field that runs a mile-long, bedding nothing but flowers--hydrangeas and tulips, and he thinks she was being dramatically sweet about it so he didn’t think much about it.

But a field of flowers that big, isn’t he bound to come off a bit strong to other wolves, his scent, that is?

After he showers, balling up the clothes he wore the previous morning to aim for the dirty laundry basket, he stops for a moment to curiously sniff at his clothes. It smells nothing but sweat and the spoiled drink spill. He cringes and throws them straight into the basket.

He’s a bit disappointed that he doesn’t have at least a smudge of his mother’s wolf-ish abilities. He would have settled for the smelling part. He could put that in great use for his potion making and the herbs he used. But on the other hand, his talent in making potions and spells are like no other, almost giving his dad a run for his money even for their latest Family Day’s event. So he takes that as a counterfeit and a bargain all the same. He couldn’t ask for more.

By the time third week comes around, Felix completely forgets about that strange unperturbed guy that ran into him two weeks ago and has made a few friends of his own. He’s even impressed Kim Taehyung, their _History of Potion Making I_ class professor, a young man in his late thirties who is so good looking and eloquent with his speech and humour, he has the whole class in his favour within just first two of his lab practices.

“Did you just crush the premature hazelnut?” Kim had asked when he came up behind Felix during one of their session, Felix taking out half-cooked hazelnut from the boiling water to crush aside on the laminated counter top.

“Ouh, I just thought it’s much easier for the components to blend together because, the hazelnuts are just too rough,” Felix hesitates a bit with his explanation, worrying that Kim might scorn at his act on not following the manual a 100 percent. “Am I...I shouldn't have done that aren't I—"

Surprisingly, Kim brightens up at his technique, grinning so widely that his cheekbones lift up the frame of his glasses. “Good for you! For a second there, I thought no one would have come up with that. Thanks for that, kiddo.”

“Err...you’re welcome?” Kim pats him on the back encouragingly yet a bit too roughly that the boy stumbles forward in his stand. Kim turns around to face the other students cracking up their heads on passing the second level of their voice impersonification potion and hollers.

“Anybody that could finish up within the next 20 minutes or be the first to succeed with the potion, I’m giving em’ 20 bucks!” cue the uproar and collective yowling and groaning.

“Professor, I haven’t even had all the stuffs in the cauldron yet!”

“I don’t even know who I want to impersonate.”

“Then get your asses hustling and run for the money!” Kim whips around to throw a brief wink towards Felix before waltzing his way towards his desk after mouthing a “Don’t fail me, kid.”

Felix works his way quietly with a secret smile, feeling pumped up by the much adored professor’s praise of his diligence.

It’s too early for a confidence boost, but at least he can tell that he’s in one of his course’s professor’s favour.

The second time Felix meets the guy with ebony hair and puppy eyes, he is sporting a very soft, very fluffy pink sweater. And he doesn’t look happy.

He is passing by the university’s main library to get the reference book he had booked online a day earlier until he bumps his shoulder against someone who is trying to brush past him but doesn’t succeed. Felix turns around to throw an apology over his shoulder, but this person has a hand instinctively hooked to the curve of Felix’s elbow, as if Felix might fall from the earlier bump, and his eyes lit in recognition when they meet Felix’s dark brown ones.

“Ouh, you,” Felix breathes out, feels that familiar pull of warmth at his chest and the back of his neck and quickly stomps them down. “Never thought I would see you again? Sorry for bumping against you.”

“No, it’s my fault. Like the...last one,” this guy, stranger, if Felix is able to refer him with that again considering this is the _second_ time already they keep bumping against each other like this.

Well, at least he doesn’t fall on his ass this time for the love of god.

A smile breaks on Felix’s face and the guy seems to be taken aback at this. “You know, it’s kinda funny that we keep running into each other like this. I’m Felix, by the way.”

He offers a hand to the guy, trying his damnest best to ignore the soft fluffy pink sweater and keeps a firm eye contact with this guy.

A brief moment passes, long enough that Felix feels highly aware of the surrounding and a little embarrassed at his handshake being rejected, but the guy saves him from the embarrassment and takes his hand before he could withdraw them, squeezing firmly yet reassuringly as he replies, “Minho. Lee Minho.”

A zing, as cliche as it sounds, shoots up from the grasp of Minho's hand, up along his arm and straight into his head.

“Nice to meet you, I guess,” Felix says light-heartedly, head swimming the briefest second, still hand in hand with Minho and he pulls a bit at the grip. Minho gets the sign and releases him, scratching at his sideburn.

Awkwardly cute.

“Is your back okay?” Minho asks, face blank yet Felix has an inkling that this Minho guy probably always seems to come off as aloof.

“Ah, oh my god. That was weeks ago. It’s fine. No worries,” Felix waves him off, giggling. Minho blinks those puppy eyes again.

“I have to go. It’s nice meeting you, Minho,” Felix says with a small wave and a smile, back steps a few and quickly makes his ways towards the library's main entrance after Minho reflects his goodbye with a wave.

The tingles last a good few minutes in his arm and he rubs at them hard and long until they fade away.

Minho has a nice soft voice, Felix ponders long after he’s borrowed the reference book from the library, brooding in the subway on the way back to his house.

Probably because they have just met each other and he’s trying to be indifferent. But he had given away a little that he might be the type to never raise an octave higher even at the peak of his wrath and Felix can’t help but has his mind running back towards Minho and his ridiculous pink sweater, the sweater big and long on him to the point he is sporting sweater paws, but the fabric stretches over the broad expanses of his shoulders and pecks so good that Felix involuntarily blushes at the thoughts.

“Oh my god, you perv,” he groans into his palms, dismissing the scandalized look given to him by the old lady sitting opposite to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i think at this point i just have a thing with witch/werewolf relationship ><


End file.
